This invention relates to a toy hoop device which is adapted to also function as a gyroscopic toy.
Various toy hoop devices have, in the past, been proposed, and all require the user to exercise a certain amount of skill in their operation. Typical patents covering such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,955,330; 2,738,619; 2,976,645; 2,985,985; 3,078,620; 3,222,818; 3,254,443; 3,676,951; 3,731,425; 3,758,984; 3,939,603; 4,008,542; and 4,020,589.
While such hoop devices may be appropriate for the six to ten year old, younger children below this age range tend to lack the coordination and skill required to control and operate these toys. Also, these younger children tend to have a lower interest and attention span than older children; consequently, such hoop toys become boring after a relatively short time. Also, toys which have separate operating parts tend to be short-lived if any of these parts is mislaid. Furthermore, hoop toys designed for younger children should be safe in the sense that they will not run out of control onto, say, a busy street. Finally, while hoop toys generally are not suitable for indoor play, if an alternative indoor use were available, their effectiveness could be increased.